


The Dulce Misadventures of Mariposa

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Dulce Misadventures of Mariposa [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Babies, Cute, Horror, Humor, Macabre, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mariposa Diaz, Marco's younger sister who got her friends into strange misadventures and creepy predicaments.





	1. Chapter 1

Echo Creek Mall

Star said "Here it is Echo Creek Mall"

Mariposa babbled

Marco said "I think Mariposa is trying to say Brittany Wong is banned from going to the mall"

Miranda said "Yes because she was grounded by her parents for failing her history test"

Star said "Hey guys look it's Sabrina!"

They see Sabrina working at a bakery shop.

Star said "Hi Sabrina!"

Sabrina waved.

Miranda said "Uh guys look it's Chantel"

They see Chantel working at a botanica.

Chantel said "Ugh! I can't believe my parents made me get a job at a weird and silly-"

Star sung ~Hi Chantel~

Chantel said "Oh hey Star"

Suddenly a skeletal arm dragged Chantel.

Chantel screamed that echoes in the mall.

Mariposa giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany's house

"An F!? You were supposed to study it but you were talking to your friends on the phone!"

"But mom I worked hard on this-"

"Brittany Sunsee Wong you're grounded and no tv!"

"But-but mom!-"

"Go to your room!"

Brittany marched up the stairs and slammed the door.

Brittany said "UGGGHHHH!!! I can't believe I'm grounded for failing that math test!"

But Brittany hears a knock on her window.

It was Miranda and Mariposa.

Mariposa babbled

Brittany screamed

"What do you two losers want!"

"Oh I was wondering that I bought baby stuff for Mariposa and Itzel"

Brittany's jaw dropped

Brittany growled

"Well gotta go bye!"

Brittany screamed "MIRANDAAAAAA!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mariposa was playing with Itzel.

Mariposa and Itzel crawled to Miranda, Star and Marco who were sleeping

Itzel babbled

Mariposa babbled

But an idea popped into Mariposa's head

Itzel opens a old book.

Mariposa babbled and all of a sudden a demonic black dog scares them awake.

Itzel giggled


End file.
